Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-7r}{7} + \dfrac{8r}{7}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{-7r + 8r}{7}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{r}{7}$